Studies of human biology of vanishing primitive societies focus on neurological development and learning patterns in diverse cultural experiments in the human condition found in such isolated groups. Laboratory techniques of molecular biology, immunology, virology, endocrinology and biochemistry in these cultures and field epidemiological, genetic and clinical studies are aimed at problems more appropriately studied in small isolated prrmitive bands than in civilized societies. Data and specimens collected over years on expeditions to Micronesia, Polynesia, Solomon Islands, New Hebrides, New Guinea, Indonesia, S. America, Asia and Africa are used. Studies on nutrition, reproduction, fertility, neuroendocrine influences on age of sexual maturation and aging, genetic polymorphisms, genetic distance, unusual and odd employment of the higher cerebral CNS function of language learning, cognitive styles, computation (calculation without words or numbers), and culturally modified sexual behavior elucidate alternative forms of neurologic functioning for man which we would be unable to investigate once the natural cultural experiments in primitive human isolates were amalgamated into the cosmopolitan community of man. Foci of high incidence prevalence kuru, ALS/PD, epilepsy, other neurological degenerations, hysterical disorders, schizophrenia, neoplasms, goiter, cretinism, rheumatoid diseases, diabetes, goit, asthma, chronic lung disease, malaria, filariasis, leprosy, cysticercosis and other infections are investigated.